Spell
by monalisasmadhatters
Summary: Santana was surprised by her odd fascination with Rachel to say the least, seeing as Berry just wasn't the kind of girl anyone tended to dwell on, much less herself...or so she thought.  One-shot.   Femslash smut.


Santana/Rachel. Femslash, and heavy on the smut. Takes place during "The Rhodes Not Taken," during season one.

Hope you like, read and review please!

* * *

><p><em>"And right now, I have you, for a moment I can tell I've got you, 'cause your lips don't move, and something is happening, 'cause your eyes tell me the truth…"<em>

* * *

><p>Santana made her way grumpily through the halls of McKinley high as she nudged and shoved kids out of her way, grumbling to herself lowly and eyeing anyone who dare look at her as she headed for the locker room. She had her plate full and was tired to say the least, with all the homework she wasn't planning on doing, cheerleading practices she wasn't planning on enjoying and now being shoved into this glee club shit because of Quinn, she just felt like she had no time for herself.<p>

She barreled through the math club as she pushed some random loser into a water fountain, one girl shuddering with fear while another hugged them self for dear life. The scene caused Santana to chuckle as she turned the corner to enter the girls locker room, barely having opened the door when she heard a voice drifting through the hall. The sound caught her off guard and made her stop in confusion, no one ever staying after school besides the football team or cheerleaders. She knew none of those assholes sung like that and wanted to know who it belonged to, Santana dropping her gym bag and following the voice curiously to the auditorium. She stood in front of the door for a moment before lightly pushing it open, staring inside the dimly lit room to find none other than Rachel fucking Berry.

She was alone, like always, on stage, of course, with her microphone in hand and the piano guy from glee club. Santana noticed she was clad in one of her usual hideous plaid skirts and horrendous matching sweaters while singing out what the cheerio was sure was one of those Broadway songs she was always on about, Santana crossing her arms as she stood to watch the show. She knew Rachel hadn't seen her, seeing as she tended to freeze up and get all nervous and intimidated in Santana's presence, so she took advantage of the opportunity to spy. Despite the unbearable look and faces Berry was making Santana was still intrigued by her for some God awful reason, and even she had to admit the other girl had some talent. The Latina was surprised by her odd fascination with Rachel to say the least, seeing as the small singer just wasn't the kind of girl anyone tended to dwell on unless she was covered in slush. Regardless of all her logic she took a seat in the back row and got comfortable, Santana continuing to watch as Rachel made her way across the stage. The petite girl was singing with more passion than she'd ever seen in anyone and hitting notes that she couldn't even dream of, the awkward faces she was making not so awkward anymore as she belted out a note.

As she watched Rachel croon out her song the cheerio's eyes became hypnotized by her mouth, Santana watching as her lips vibrated with every pitch change and note she sung. They were plump and pink, full and round, still moist from Rachel's tongue that had licked them a mere moment ago which had caused Santana to bite her own as she watched them open and close. She could only imagine how good those lips would feel and how strong they must be from all the moving they were forced to do, the fact that she was in fact thinking about Rachel Berry like that suddenly flashing in her head. She brought herself back to reality as she brushed the thought away and zoned back in on the stage, Rachel now moving across it elegantly as smiled.

It wasn't too long after that though that Santana's gaze slowly began to wonder from Rachel's mouth to Rachel's chest, the cheerio noticing how her breasts swelled when she sang. Everyone had always made fun of the tiny singer for being flat chested and small, but in Santana's opinion they were perfect. She could see her nipples just barely poking through the thin fabric of her t-shirt as she turned and moved, Santana wondering about the supple breasts that lay underneath. She imagined them for a moment, perky and round, fitting perfectly in her hands as she fantasizing about running her palms over them and the way the delicate skin would feel on her fingertips. She could see herself sucking, and flicking, and biting Rachel's nipples over and over until they were hard and firm, pressing her own against them and moving their breasts together in rhythm relentlessly.

The sudden sound of banging piano keys brought the cheerio's mind out of the gutter and hands off her top abruptly, the Latina blinking hard and coughing as she tried to refocus. She could feel her cheeks flushing and her face growing hot as she ran her hand across her cheek, blaming the lights for her sudden change in temperature and trying to ignore the slight embarrassment she felt. She thought about leaving but the sounds of Rachel's voice kept her planted in her seat, the time not being long enough before her brown eyes had gone and wondered off again.

This time they had traveled down the singer's legs which weren't actually half bad she noted, Santana watching as her skirt's hem lightly swayed against them. They were surprisingly kind of stunning when she really looked them over, perfectly toned and evenly tanned with the light doing some sort of shining thing off of them and making them glisten. The sight of them moving so swiftly couldn't help but make Santana imagine momentarily what her own mouth and tongue would feel like between them on the soft skin inside her thighs, crossing her own tightly as she ignored the throbbing coming from between them. She quickly shook her head while wondering where the fuck all this imagery had decided to come from and refocused on Berry, who was now serenading the piano man. She had begun caressing his hair as she closed her eyes and sang, Santana snickering at how confused the poor guy looked in his current predicament. She watched the way Rachel's fingers weaved in and out of the man's hair delicately yet forcefully, Santana suddenly wishing it was her beneath those strong but soft fingers.

As the girl on stage fell further into her song the girl in the audience fell further into a daydream, Santana suddenly imagining Rachel's fingers out of the piano man's hair and onto her own body. In her mind they were moving slowly across her lips and down her neck while leaving trails of goose bumps, rubbing and gliding small patterns against the soft skin of her clavicles until they reached her chest. She could practically feel those fingers rubbing and pinching her nipples as they massaged and squeezed her breasts beneath her cheerio top, leaving her begging and pleading for more as they moved on down her stomach and headed gracefully for her skirt. It was like she could almost feel Rachel's hands sliding underneath the uniform's material as they brushed over her pounding mound and parted her legs, moving back to push down her soaked panties and massaging their way between her lips. Santana knew at that point she would be so far gone that'd she'd just push Rachel's fingers over her clit as she'd pulsate against the touch, whimpering and yearning for Rachel to push those fingers inside her finally until she did. Over and over she could see them moving faster and faster in and out of her, the pace quickening rapidly as she'd thrust harder each time inside Santana. The cheerio knew she wouldn't be able to take it for long and that a scream would echo from her mouth and she'd lose herself all Rachel's fingers, cumming harder then she ever had until she was drained. Santana wanted nothing more than to suck Rachel's fingers and swallow them between her lips, moaning and sliding her mouth off of them before getting to have her own way with the other girl.

She was practically panting when she finally opened her wide eyes, the lights from the stage burning brightly as Santana leaned forward. Her lips quivered, body shook with sweat trickling down her brow as she moved her hand to wipe it away, the other resting against the inside of her spread thighs as it glistened. She had never, ever, _ever_ felt so exposed or open as she did in the audience at that moment, trying to come to terms with what she had just done as she shot up from the seat. For someone who had never paid Rachel Berry much mind whatsoever she had just done the unthinkable to her in the same place, Santana trying to calm herself as she crawled out of the aisle and towards the door. Maybe it was just because she was singing instead of talking, or maybe it was just the stage and the music, something, but whatever it was it was doing some extremely weird shit to her complex and she had to escape. She wasn't into girls, much less girls like Rachel Berry, and she quickly yanked on the door handle and threw it open as she looked into the hall.

"I gotta get the fuck out of here, I gotta get it the fuck together," she muttered as she stepped into the hall, almost all the way out when she heard her name.

"Santana?" Rachel called out in a small voice, "Is-is that you?"

"No Berry, its Finn," Santana mocked in agitation as she slowly turned around, groaning internally upon having to face her fantasy in real life, "Of course it's me." Rachel seemed taken aback by her attitude but made her way off the stairs and towards her, Santana backing away cautiously as she tried to keep her distance.

"Were-were you watching me?" Rachel asked curiously, Santana tensing at the question and wondering how long she'd known she was there for.

"I heard you're yelping down the hall and I just wanted to see who it was," she answered flatly as Rachel nodded, the smaller girl shuffling her hands nervously behind her back while contemplating a response, "Were you like, serenading me or something?"

"Oh no, no I didn't know you were here!" Rachel chirped as her answered relieved the cheerio, "I can't see with the lights on the stage."

"Oh."

"But I saw a cheerio outfit leaving out of the door when I stepped off, and seeing you're the only dark skinned cheerio-"

"Yeah, got it."

"No, no! Not that you're dark skinned, not that I'm insulting dark skin-"

"I got it Berry, Jesus." Rachel snapped her mouth shut as she grew silent, Santana's attitude not towards her but towards what she did to her. She just needed to leave, now, and get away from Rachel and her stupid voice and stupid mouth and those stupid, stupid legs…

"Well what'd ya think?" she asked smiling brightly again, her genuinely sweet demeanor despite Santana's bitchiness causing the cheerio to rethink her snappy answer.

"I don't know, it was good," Santana muttered as she stared through the other brunette, "I mean you're a really good singer or whatever." Rachel's face lit up at her compliment and caused Santana to instantly regret being nice, the threat that Rachel might leap and hug her half scaring and half thrilling her.

"Really? Really? I mean-well, I have had some professional training," she began rambling as she shrugged, "Vocal lessons and such."

"Awesome," Santana grunted, not really in the mood for chit chatting and wanting to just escape the situation before anymore sudden thoughts entered her mind.

"You're very good too Santana," Rachel offered quickly as she noticed Santana's disinterest, "I mean maybe a little more raspy than I prefer, but it's a very nice, strong voice."

"Uh, thanks," she grumbled lowly as she felt a little pride swell in her chest, the feeling of obligation to talk to Rachel now turning into a leisure, "So why'd you quit geek club?"

"Glee club."

"Whatever."

"Well, I…" Rachel stuttered as she searched for the appropriate answer, "I-I felt that I wasn't being appreciated, or used to my full, utter potential. You see I have a range that-"

"Christ Berry this isn't "The View" you know, it's just me, you don't have to talk like that," Santana snapped as she caught Rachel off guard, Santana's comment surprising her and causing her to take a moment to answer.

"I-I guess I just wanted the spotlight," she finally said as she avoided Santana's eyes, "I just wanna be a star and the center of attention, and that's kinda hard to be in a group of twelve. I just don't feel like I stand out, like I'm very special or needed." Santana was surprised to hear her open up seeing as she was always on guard and tense, the answer kind of nice to hear and almost proving Rachel was normal after all.

"Seriously? Rachel you're fuckin' insane," Santana snapped as she threw her hands up, "You're the most talented person we have…well, had. I mean you're like, the best singer in glee club, hell probably in Lima…well, besides me of course." Rachel looked up in shock as her eyes widened in disbelief, Santana ignoring the flecks of gold that sparkled in them and continuing on.

"Look I get you wanna be a star or whatever, but being in some shit play that doesn't make you happy isn't how you deal." Rachel tried to interrupt her but Santana snapped her fingers before putting her hand over the other girls' mouth, the move not the best decision as the feel of those soft, wet lips against her hand sent tingles all over.

"Maybe you don't need us to be a star, but the geek club needs you. You might not feel like it, but you're a star…you're our star." Santana slowly removed her hand to see a look of shock on Berry's face, smirking at the affect she had and trying not to let it go to her head. The two girls stood there as they waited for the other to say something, Santana taking the silence as her cue to leave and turning to go. She could hear Rachel shifting in her spot and decided to leave her with a little something else, turning back around quickly and smirking a bit as she spoke.

"By the way, you shouldn't talk so much Rachel, you're kind of cute when you're quiet."

* * *

><p>The following day the glee club performed their invitationals, things not going quite as any of the members had planned. The first song had gone smoothly with the crowd loving them and everyone singing pitch perfect, but things took a turn for the worst when drunk ass April had bailed on them without a word. With the glee club one member down Mr. Schue had decided to cut the performance short and end their show, the teacher turning to do so before stopping abruptly in the doorway. No one could see why he had halted in his spot until he moved and the group peered out, the figure appearing behind him belonging to non other than Rachel.<p>

"Hi." Santana felt her lips form into a smile as the other girl spoke, stopping them abruptly though and looking around the room to make sure no one had spotted her. Rachel had already begun yammering about not letting them down when Santana peeled her eyes off the hem of Rachel's skirt and tuned back in, Berry going on and on about being there for them or something like that.

"So…"

Silence fell over the room when Rachel finally finished her speech and everyone turned to Mr. Schue, waiting for his response and breaking into shouts of happiness when he agreed.

Santana couldn't lie that she was kinda glad to see her back, things always more entertaining when the psychotic brunette was around. She saw Rachel flash her a small smile as she grabbed her cowboy boots and hat, Santana suddenly falling underneath that same irrational hypnotization that only a girl like Rachel Berry could cast.

* * *

><p><em>"I've put a spell over you."<em>


End file.
